


Codebreaking

by inkand_paper (Fabuest)



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabuest/pseuds/inkand_paper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Decoding the information on the humans' radiowave communications network proved to be difficult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Codebreaking

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a prompt response for [livejournal.com profile] eerian_sadow : Soundwave, G1, American Pop Music. I was going somewhere with this, and then it fizzled out. Oh well.

Decoding the information on the humans' radiowave communications network proved to be difficult. There were bursts of clarity every two breems or so, but what Soundwave could glean from those moments was largely useless to the Decepticon cause - inaccurate predictions for atmospheric conditions, reports on usability of roadways, and short synopses of "breaking news", often little more than fluff pieces obviously meant to fill time allotments. The real information, he was sure, was cleverly encoded in the noise that took up the rest of the airwaves - carefully worded phrases, fine manipulations of pitch, varying rhythms with underlying percussive beats. This was how the humans truly communicated; it had to be. For what other reason would they spend so much time and effort crafting, performing, and listening to their music?  
  
As an expert in linguistics, Soundwave prided himself in his ability to deconstruct and find meaning in every seemingly random byte of sound, but the humans' music had him at a loss. And so he listened to it with the same dedication he put towards every task he had ever undertaken. If he was ever heard quietly humming the simplistic melodies he studied, not a single Decepticon brought it up within his scanning range.


End file.
